


cracked glass

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hartley's POV, M/M, Minor Injuries, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Hartley's POV from the night of the particle accelerator explosion





	cracked glass

**Author's Note:**

> i’m fireflylesbian on tumblr if you wanna say hi!

He knew this was a bad decision. Between the echoes of the protests only a few hundred yards away and the usually quiet voice of reason in the back of his own head, Hartley knew he shouldn’t be here. But he couldn’t not be. He built this. He worked hours on this machine, and now it belongs to someone else. It belongs to Harrison Wells, the man who fired him when he pointed out that the accelerator would explode the second they turned it on.

 

He couldn’t wait to see if he was right.

 

After Wells and the other scientists went back inside, no doubt to turn the accelerator on, the protests got quieter but didn’t die out. Neither did the regret in the back of Hartley’s head. He was tempted to go home when he started to feel the ground shake, immediately knowing that something was wrong. But before he could speak, the building in front of him exploded with a shock wave of blue light.

 

As he was knocked back, time seemed to slow down. In his head, all he could hear was his own self-righteous voice repeating  _ I was right. Wells was wrong. I was right.  _

 

But that victory was quickly lost when his head made sharp contact with the ground and the world went into high pitched silence. Pain exploded across his head, starting at multiple points. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be happy that he won.

 

Hartley lay there on the cold, wet concrete for what felt like hours as the world became just a blur of painful, sharp sounds. People running. Sirens getting louder and louder. He tried to ignore it all before he feels his phone vibrate in his hand. With nothing else to do, he looks at who is calling him through the layers of crack glass over his eyes and over his phone. 

 

Cisco.

 

Cisco Ramon was calling him now.

 

He wants to answer.

 

He wants to. He wants to. He wants to. He wants to.

 

He can’t.

 

He can’t hear anything.

 

But that doesn’t matter now. All that matter now was that he was right, Wells was wrong, and Cisco still thought about him. Cisco thought about him enough to care. Cisco cared. 

 

The world got louder as Hartley’s phone stopped vibrating and his vision started fading. With the image of Cisco’s contact photo in his phone, a photo Ramon insisted on taking when he saw Hartley had his contact, he thought maybe dying here wouldn’t be too bad. He had nothing left but the idea that Cisco still thought about him.

 

And that’s all that mattered to Hartley as the world faded out and he couldn’t stay awake.

 

Cisco still cared about him, and that made the idea of dying alone less painful.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fan fic so please be nice! thank you!


End file.
